1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intake system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is publicly known, in which a discharge device such as a discharge antenna is mounted on an engine or an engine-related member of the vehicle, and high-voltage electricity, static electricity and so on generated and charged in the engine area is discharged and emitted outside, thereby improving fuel economy (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-238438 (JP 5-238438 A)).